Feelings
by Psychopathic-freak
Summary: What? Goku and Sanzo in love While Gojyo and Hakkai are jealous? So Hakkai forgets about Sanzo and has hots for Gojyo? Now who is this Tyson dude? Why is he telling evreyones secrets? Why is he making evreyone cheat on evreyone? And this dude so called Ty
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night, The Sanzo Party had just been through a big battle with Kogashii, and willing to win, Goku took his power limiters off. They had won the battle Ko almost dead, But Sanzo trying to put Goku's power limiters back on, didn't know that Goku was going to attack him from behind. While Gojyo was holding Goku a strange light had come down and put Goku's Power Limiters back on. Goku fell into Gojyo arms. While Gojyo was carrying Goku back to the cabin Hakkai was carrying A badly wounded Sanzo.

Hakkai Gently laid Sanzo on the bed, While gently closing Sanzo's wound. Gojyo placed Goku down on the bed right next to Sanzo. Then, Goku, Waked up and found a note to his bed.

Goku,

Knowing you'll be the first one to wake,

Gojyo and I went to the store to get more Bandages for

Sanzo's wound. We will probably be back before you know it.

Goku- Wound? Sanzo, How did you get a wound?

Goku walks up to Sanzo's bed and bends down to look at Sanzo's wound.

Flash back

Goku falls back into a chair trembling

Goku- Uh.. Sanzo? Did I do that, But, How could I, I-I couldn't of Sanzo.

Sanzo- But your did you stupid Monkey.

Goku- Halfway In tears S-Sanzo?

Sanzo- Go get me a beer

Goku- nods he's head

Goku- Here you go sanzo.

Sanzo- Goku, What have I told you about

BAM, BAM , BAM

THINKING BEFORE YOU ACT?

Goku- Uh.. HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Sanzo- Monkey, I don't know how many times I smack you, but you, you, just never learn.

Goku- Uh.. Sanzo..I'm sorry, I never meant t-to hurt you, sanzo.

Sanzo- Yea, I know Goku.

Goku- YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS.

Sanzo- What?

Goku- You were just lying there almost dead, Hakkai said he needed to get you somewhere safe, To close your wounds , So we HAD to get that battle finished quick. I had no choice, You die or my suffering, I diddn't know what I turned into a demon I know that but, All that was going through my head was To kill everything that moved. Sanzo, I came after you BECAUSE I LOVED YOU THE MOST.

Goku not knowing what had just slipped out covered he's mouth

Goku- D-did I j-just s-say that

Sanzo Stood up

Goku- Your wounds have not healed sit back down, Sanzo.

Sanzo- Like I care.

Sanzo bent down Hugged Goku and Dragged him to the bed and just plopped down on the bed

Sanzo-still hugging Goku Goku, To see you transform into such a-a monster hurts me more than this wound does, They say the most pain comes from the heart, And seeing your love in pain, Hurts the other too. Goku we are one.

Goku- blushing Jumped on top of Sanzo pushed him down and hugged him. Sanzo.

Sanzo- took his finger and rubbed it over Goku's lip Shh.. Sanzo leaned up towards Goku and kissed him gently

Goku-Not knowing what to do Leaned over and Kissed Sanzo back

Knock-knock were back

Goku- Shit. Jumped over the bed and went plop right down on the other bed

Sanzo put him-self in the position were they left him

Gojyo- Well, How are the two little love birds doing?

Goku- WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

Gojyo- Uh.. Calm down Goku it's just s joke. To see how your acting you might want a piece of Sanzo. snickers

sanzo Throws his Paper fan at gojyo

Gojyo- Damn it, THOSE THINGS ARE FOR SMACKING PEOPLE WITH NOT THROWING.

Sanzo- Whatever..

Hakkai- Are yall two ok?

Gojyo- Just because you and Goku are mad or sympathetic at each other don't take it out at us.

Goku- That's all they think Phew

Sanzo- Why hide it Goku?

* * *

Ok, this is where the first chapter ends , Wait for the second chapter, Will Sanzo tell Hakkai and Gojyo that sanzo and gokuhave feelings for each other and there moments just shared?Wait whats this Hakkai? Does Hakkai have feelings for Sanzo? Find it all out in the next chapter. Again sorry this is so short the next ones probably won't be so short. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo- Goku, we shouldn't hide this, This feeling we have between one anther

Goku- What? But..I mean yea.. I know..

Gojyo- stepping back Um? Goku Sanzo What are you talking about?

Sanzo- What the hell do you think we are talking about? Evreyone fucking knows ever since we started this damn Journey.

Hakkai- So there in love with one another

Gojyo- What the hell are you sayin? You love each other?

Goku-um.. yea..

Gojyo- Oh, Well um.. That's ok I guess twitching

Hakkai- Yea ok with me…I guess

Gojyo- Have you always been this way?

Sanzo- what damn way?

Gojyo- Um.. you know Umm.. Gay?

Goku- I don't know about sanzo, But.. I never loved really much of anything, I diddn't ever learn or either what to love, Gojyo of course pointed out for me girls, girls, girls, But I never really had a craving for anything especially girls, But Sanzo was always, Well..there..

Gojyo- And for all this time I thought you had a thing for food..

Hakkai- Same here,..Lowering his head

Gojyo- Whats wrong Hakkai

Hakkai- Oh, nothing It's just I forgot think Hakkai The bandages at the store..

Goku- Isn't that what you were suppose to get any way..?

Hakkai- yea.. but I forgot I need to go get them for Sanzo..SUPID SANZO

Sanzo- I'm really ok I can wait till.. Tommorrow Hakkai not a big deal..

Hakkai- I know but What kind of friend Ha friend fuck fuck fuckity just a fuckity dandy friend eh? would I be If I didn't get them know huh?

Sanzo- Have it your way..

Gojyo- Shall we trust them here alone by themselves?

Goku- Nothing has changed you perverte ero kappa.

Gojyo- He already sounds like a women, Nice lady you have there Sanzo snickers

Sanzo- Just fuckin go already..

Hakkai- Yes come on Gojyo

Gojyo- Bye Love birds..And that one was not a joke.

After about 2 miles of walking hakkai sat down

Gojyo- Don't you have to hurry and get the bandages

Hakkai pulls out the bandages from his pocket

Hakkai- I already have them..

Gojyo- I know you did I seen them when you bought them are you freaked out or what?

Hakkai- It's not that It's just that…

Gojyo- What?

Hakkai- I had, feelings for..Sanzo, and today I found out he, he loves Goku.

Gojyo- So what you didn't see that coming?

Hakkai- No, I seen it coming it's just that, well, Not so early, I was going to tell Sanzo that I did love him, But maybe he wasn't that way you know..

Gojyo- Yea, and evreytime you see him it would probably haunt you.. I know the feeling..

Hakkai- Yea, But I also had feelings for someone else in this journey with us?

Gojyo-let me guess Goku..But he's not your type is he?

Hakkai- No Goku is way not my type.. B-but..You are..

Gojyo-gulp Hakkai?

Hakkai- But it's clearly out in the open your not that way.

Gojyo- But Hakkai..

Hakkai- I understand your not Bi, like me.

Gojyo pathetically trying to convince Hakkai he likes him, Pushed Hakkai to the ground Crawled on top of him, Pushed him, And kissed him repeatedly..

Gojyo—convinced now that I have feelings for you..

Hakkai- Yes, Very convinced..

Hakai pulled Gojyo's shirt of and kissed his chest and sucked his neck

Gojyo- Making groans Pulled Hakkai's shirt off Gojyo started making Hakkai happy with his mouth

Hakkai desprate to make the next move Jerked Gojy's pants and ripped his boxers off, this gojyo was completely nude

Gojyo Did the same back

Hakkai- Sucking on Gojyo's ear whipsperd Your even sexier than I thought , Naked.

Gojyo- Whispered Who would know That you were so good..

Hakkai worked down until he found the spot he was looking for and Repeatedly sucking and pushing, He made Gojyo scream

When all of this stopped

Hakkai- We better get back god knows how long we have been gone.

Gojyo- Yes, But to tell you the truth I had feelings for Goku as well.. It made my heart break to see him and Sanzo did, That's why I told you I knew how you felt but I'm glad I have you instead.

Hakkai- do we tell them?

Gojyo- Let them find out by them selves..

Hakkai- Gotcha..

They walked back

Sanzo- What took you so long?

Hakkai- We had to wait for the stupid Stocker to get the Bandages out of the truck and then the clerk was new soo…

Sanzo- Oh well…

KNOCK – KNOCK

End of the second chapter A third one is coming soon.

-Third chapter-

Who is this guy Named Tyson, What why are you telling Sanzo and Goku

About Gojyo and hakkai? And why are you telling them that Gojyo has feelings for

Goku and Hakkai has feelings for Sanzo? What why is Sanzo crazy for Hakkai when

Goku is out.. And why is Goku doing this to gojyo..?


End file.
